


Red Rose

by DragonOfChanges



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Karaoke, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 21:46:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11194083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonOfChanges/pseuds/DragonOfChanges
Summary: Dean finally covinces Cas to visit their favorite bar with him on karaoke night.





	Red Rose

“Dean, I don’t know about this.“ Cas voice shook.

“Sweetheart, you’ll be fine.” Dean put his hands on Cas slender hips. Damn he looked good tonight in those skinny jeans, shirt unbuttoned almost halfway… Damn it, Dean, focus!

“Just imagine it’s just the two of us. No bar. No people. Just us.” They stood in a dimly lit bar on the city’s east side. Tonight was karaoke night, and they were about to sing together in public for the first time. Dean had sung here before, and Cas had come to watch and cheer him on, but this would be Cas' first time onstage. He was absolutely terrified of getting up there, and of possibly making a fool of himself. He was seriously regretting letting Dean sweet talk him in to this. An older, drunk man finished a very bad off-key rendition of Garth Brooks “Friends in Low Places”. There was a smattering of applause when he finally stopped singing.

“Next up-Winchester and Novak, with a little Meatloaf for us.” The lady running the event called out. Grabbing the single red rose he’d bought on the way here, Dean took his boyfriend’s hand and led him up to the stage. Cas eyes were wide, his breathing shallow. Dean grabbed his chin with his hand.

“Cas, it’s ok. We’ve done this at home a hundred times. You’ve got this.” Cas looked ready to faint at any moment.

“Dean I can’t.” Dean leaned in close, dropping his voice to a whisper. He looked into those blue eyes, deep as the oceans themselves. Blue stared back into forest green, finding calm in their gaze.

“Yes, you can. Don’t look at them. Focus on me, like you do every other time we sing this. Ok?” Taking a couple of deep breaths to steady himself, Cas nodded. He could do this. Just him and Dean. No one else mattered. Dean handed Cas a mic and took his place behind his blue eyed angel, facing the small monitor to the side of the stage. His head peeked over the smaller man’s shoulder. Dean put a reassuring hand on Cas hip, holding the rose there for all to see, and gave a small squeeze. He gave the lady at the machine the signal to begin. The lights dimmed.

Dean:On a hot summer night, would you offer your throat to the wolf with the red rose?(His voice low, almost a growl)

Cas:(softly)Will he offer me his mouth? 

Dean:Yes(In a whisper)

Cas:Will he offer me his teeth?

Dean:Yes.(growl)

Cas:Will he offer me his jaws?

Dean:Yes!(louder)

Cas:(louder, more confident)Will he offer me his hunger?

Dean:Yes!(louder still)

Cas:Again, will he offer me his hunger?

Dean:Yes!

Cas: (softer)And will he starve without me?

Dean:Yes!(Dean moves his hand from Cas hip, gently drawing the rose along his throat. Cas shudders.)

Cas: (whispers) And does he love me?

Dean:Yes. (Dean strokes the back of his hand along Cas’ cheek. His eyes close)

Cas:Then, yes.

Dean: (Lowly) On a hot summer night, would you offer your throat to the wolf with the red rose?

Cas:Yes (bares his throat to Dean, who nips at his neck.)

Dean:(smirking playfully) I bet you to say that to all the boys.

The rest of the song goes easily, and is over too soon for Cas. At the end, the applause is deafening. Together they take a bow, and Dean gathers Cas into his arms.

“I’m so proud of you, baby. You were wonderful! I love you. So much.“ He whispers, and covers the smaller man’s lips with his own. The rest of the world fades away, and they don’t even hear the cheers of the crowd around them...

**Author's Note:**

> The usual non- ownership disclaimer for both characters and lyrics.


End file.
